


Someday

by tatoeba



Series: domestic!fanxing verse [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: Possibilities for the future are endless, but for now, Yifan likes the way things already are. Just him and Yixing, together, the two of them.





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Like most things I write idk where this came from lol. But yay for more domestic!au? :D? This was fun to write so I hope you like it! ;~;

  
Yifan slides into a chair at a table in the middle of the hospital cafeteria. He sets his tray before him and instantly picks up the styrofoam cup of coffee, taking a few sips and hoping this will help him fight the exhaustion in his bones for the remainder of the night. Three hours to go after his break and then he can go home and enjoy a good night’s sleep.

He unwraps the sandwich he’d bought and takes a bite, pulls his cellphone from his pocket to check his messages for the first time since that morning. He’s surprised to find about twenty texts, but laughs to himself when he realizes they’re all from Yixing.

Do you have the 5th off? You should come with me to see the school play!

Lunch today was good. What did you eat??

Jongin showed me a picture of his new puppy! It’s so cute.

We should get a puppy. ▽・ω・▽

Ah! I just remembered we’re out of milk! Are you able to pick some up on your way home?

I forgot my keys!! ╥﹏╥ I’ll be at Lu Han’s tonight.

A smile creeps across Yifan’s face as he reads each new message. Even without being there with him, Yixing still manages to make him forget about how tired he is, or how terrible of a day he might be having.

He takes another bite of his sandwich and answers a few messages.

Our apartment doesn’t allow pets, remember?

A puppy would be nice though. Someday.

I work on the 5th. :( What time is the play?

Okay, I’ll grab milk. I think we’re out of that cereal you like, too, do you want me to get it?

Yifan’s about to type up another message when the clatter of a tray against the table pulls his attention away from his phone. “Hey,” he says, smiling at Junmyeon standing across from him.

“Mind if I join you?” Junmyeon asks and Yifan shakes his head. Junmyeon grins and sinks down into the seat opposite Yifan, reaches for a spoon and his bowl of soup. “How’s it going?” he asks and when Yifan just groans instinctively, Junmyeon laughs. “Long day?”

“Longest,” Yifan agrees. “I think I slept about three hours last night, not to mention I got called in early because one of my patients had a severe stroke and--”

“Hey, relax,” Junmyeon says, reaching across the table to pat Yifan’s hand. “I think you might have a stroke if you keep ranting.” He smiles softly and pulls his hand back, takes another spoonful of his soup.

Yifan sighs, slumping back in his seat. Junmyeon’s right, so he pushes his stress aside. He’s on break, he doesn’t need to rehash everything that’s happened today. He should just focus on getting through the last few hours. Straightening back up, he grabs his sandwich and takes a few large bites. He chews heartily and picks up his phone, finishes typing up his last message to Yixing.

I’ll pick you up from Lu Han’s on my way home. If you fall asleep, I’ll leave you there.

“So, how about you?” Yifan asks once he’s swallowed and taken a gulp of his coffee. “Deliver any babies today?”

Junmyeon lights up, nodding excitedly. “Two!” he says. “Both boys. So cute. Always makes me want a kid of my own, you know?”

Yifan nods slowly in agreement, dropping his gaze to the tabletop. This is something he tries not to think about this too often, because he knows for him and Yixing it isn’t going to be easy. He pushes those thoughts away for now and asks, “What does Sunyong think?”

“We’ve talked about it, a few times. But we’ve only been married a year, so it’s not particularly the highest priority right now,” Junmyeon says. “Someday soon, though, I hope.”

“You would make a good dad,” Yifan says and Junmyeon grins, flushing a little embarrassedly as he reaches for his bottled water to take a sip. Yifan’s attention shifts when his phone beeps with a new message next to him, and when he picks it up again, it beeps once more with Yixing’s multiple responses.

I like golden retrievers. Or maybe a toy poodle! What do you think?

I don’t remember the time of the play right now. I have the flyer at home, remind me to look for it later.

No worries, I’ll be up. Baekhyun and I are enjoying teasing Lu Han. It’s been awhile. (｀∀´)Ψ

Yifan shakes his head at the last one; he can just imagine the havoc those three are coming up with right now and is kind of glad he’s not there. He’s about to reply to Yixing’s messages about the puppy and how _they can’t have one_ , when his phone beeps again.

I miss you. (T⌓T) When will you be done?

“The look on your face right now is disgusting,” Junmyeon says, drawing Yifan’s attention away from his phone with a snap. He’d almost forgotten Junmyeon was there. “Is that Yixing?”

Yifan flushes a bit and scratches the side of his face. He hopes he didn’t look _that_ dopey just because Yixing said he missed him. He does that all the time, and it always makes Yifan’s heart a little tingly. “Yeah,” he croaks out, then winces and clears his throat. “He’s been messaging me nonsense all day.” He sighs, and types up that response about the puppy to Yixing.

“You guys are cute,” Junmyeon say, and it’s awful because he’s not even teasing. Yifan feels his face heat up even more. “It’s been awhile since we’ve hung out, hasn’t it? You should stop by for dinner sometime.”

“As long as Sunyoung’s cooking and not you,” Yifan replies and laughs when Junmyeon pouts at him. “But yeah, that would be fun. I’ll see when Yixing is free.”

“I think your schedule is the one we have to worry about more,” Junmyeon says.

“Fair enough,” Yifan laughs. “I’ll let you know after I’ve talked with Yixing.”

Junmyeon nods, satisfied, and turns back to his lunch. Yifan finishes off his sandwich and then sends back a reply to Yixing’s last message.

A few more hours. I miss you, too. (´ε｀ )♡

He adds the silly emoticon because he knows it’ll make Yixing laugh. He’ll probably call him stupid aloud and then reply back with something like _you’re so lame_ , only to follow it up with a bunch of hearts. It makes Yifan smile quietly to himself and he tucks his phone back into his pocket and reaches for his coffee.

-

“Hey!” Lu Han says excitedly, answering the door to his apartment when Yifan arrives to pick Yixing up. He’s got his fringe tied up in a little palm-tree atop his head and gives Yifan a big grin. “You’re earlier than we thought you’d be.”

Yifan follows him inside, slipping out of his shoes in the entryway. “I’m surprised you’re still awake. I thought for sure you’d all have fallen asleep and I’d have to break your door down to get in.”

“You probably would’ve just turned around and gone back home,” Lu Han says with a laugh. “Which would’ve been fine, you know. Baekhyun and I could’ve taken care of Yixing.”

“It’s fine,” Yifan says, shrugging. He won’t admit it aloud, least of all not to Lu Han, but he just likes having Yixing at home with him, especially after a long day. Lu Han looks at him with a very knowing expression though, but graciously doesn’t comment on it, just takes Yifan’s wrist and drags him inside.

He finds Yixing sitting on the couch with Baekhyun’s head in his lap and they’re chattering incessantly about something, smiles on their faces. Baekhyun’s hair is a shocking purple, and Yifan wonders when that happened, since the last time he’d seen him it was a normal brown. He’s glad, at least, that it doesn’t look as though he roped Yixing into dyeing his hair, too, like he had a few months ago. The blonde hadn’t been Yifan’s favorite, but thankfully Yixing had dyed it back after a week.

When Yifan approaches them on the couch, Yixing looks up quickly and grins even wider. He pushes Baekhyun off his lap, nearly sending him to the floor, and springs to his feet.

“You’re here,” he says, looping his hands around Yifan’s neck and drawing him down into a kiss so Yixing doesn’t have to tiptoe to reach. Yifan grins back against his mouth, slides an arm around Yixing’s waist.

“Dumping me the instant your boyfriend comes to pick you up,” Baekhyun sniffs from behind them. “I see how it is, Yixing.”

Yixing snickers, turning away from Yifan to look back at Baekhyun who has climbed into Lu Han’s lap instead. Lu Han and Yifan share an amused look, and Lu Han rolls his eyes before blowing air into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun squeals and smacks him in return, but he’s laughing, too, and settling back comfortably against his boyfriend’s chest.

“I think you’ll survive without me, Baekhyun,” Yixing says with a smirk.

“I suppose Lu Han will do,” he says, which only make Lu Han squawk in indignation. Baekhyun laughs, pats Lu Han’s knee consolingly, then turns quickly back to Yifan, eyes wide. “Oh!” he exclaims. “Wait, you guys can’t leave yet. I need to show Yixing my newest book. I can’t believe I forgot!”

He scrambles off Lu Han’s lap and flounces off down the hall. Yifan sighs, rubs his temple and asks, “This one isn’t about us again, is it?” He glances at Yixing whose lips twitch in amusement, nudging Yifan’s shoulder with his before walking over to the couch to flop onto Lu Han. Yifan all too well remembers about the boys love manhwa Baekhyun had published under his pen name that had been based off Yixing and himself. Yixing had found it unbelievably hilarious and Yifan wouldn’t talk to Baekhyun for a week after Yixing made him read it.

“No,” Baekhyun says, returning with a few books in hand. “Though there is a new one in the works.” He winks at Yifan.

Yifan groans. “Why don’t you just stick to your cheesy, lovey-dovey teen romance stories?” he asks, sinking down into the armchair across from the others.

“Writer’s block,” Lu Han hisses to Yifan conspiratorially, and Baekhyun narrows his eyes at him.

“I don’t have writer’s block, I’m just trying new things,” Baekhyun sniffs. “Besides, you loved the one I based off of _us_.”

Lu Han grins, pushes a hand through Baekhyun’s hair softly. “The sex scene was hot, I’ll admit.”

“It was even better when we tried to reenact it,” Baekhyun replies all smug, and there’s this gleam in his eyes that makes Yifan groan again.

“Okay, if you guys are gonna do that, I’m gonna need some coffee or something,” Yifan says, getting up to his feet and heading toward the kitchen.

“Wait, sorry, I’ll help!” Lu Han says quickly and he follows Yifan kitchen, grabbing his shoulders and jumping up against his back. He laughs loudly when Yifan shoves him away, pressing a hand to his chest. A smile tugs at his lips despite himself, and Lu Han pokes him in the cheek.

Lu Han pulls away and fiddles around the kitchen, pulling out mugs and setting them down onto the counter. “Is tea okay?” he asks, after checking on the coffee maker. It’s down to the last grinds, and Lu Han mutters, “Baekhyun’s been going through pots almost daily because he has a deadline coming up soon. I think we’re all out of beans.”

“That’s fine,” Yifan says, and he’s been here enough times to easily pull the tea kettle from its cupboard and fill it with water. He hands it over to Lu Han when it’s half-full and Lu Han sets it onto the stove, turns the dial across the board to high heat.

Lu Han hops up onto the counter by the stove, kicks his legs out in front of him and says, “How’s work been?”

Yifan sighs. “Tiring,” he replies. He rubs the back of his neck, squeezes gently at the back of his shoulders where he feels tense. “We’re still a bit understaffed, so there’s been longer hours.”

Lu Han nods, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and looking thoughtful. “Yixing was mentioning that earlier,” he says. “That you guys haven’t seen much of each other lately.” He narrows his eyes at Yifan, like he’s done some sort of irreparable damage.

“I know,” Yifan says. He’s known Lu Han long enough to not be affected by that look, but his words still cut deep. Mostly because they’re true. “It sucks. For me, too.”

“Yixing just feels a little lonely,” Lu Han says. “When he came by earlier, he sounded apologetic about disturbing us, but he _looked_ pleased to hang out. Baekhyun basically dragged him through the door, but he’d probably do that with the pizza guy, too. He’s been looking for anything to distract him from drawing.” Lu Han laughs, shaking his head, and Yifan fails to hide an amused smile. It’s definitely not the first time Baekhyun has done that; Yifan remembers him showing up at his apartment at nearly midnight the day before a deadline, insisting they watch a movie just so he could get away from work.

“Did he say that?” Yifan asks quietly, and he doesn’t need to elaborate for Lu Han to know what he’s talking about.

He shakes his head. “You know he would never,” he replies with a wry smile. Yifan does. Yixing and Yifan have never kept many secrets from each other, but Yixing doesn’t like to trouble people, doesn’t want to make them worry, so Yifan knows he’d never tell him, or Lu Han or anyone, that he feels lonely.

Suddenly Yixing’s messages about wanting a puppy stand out in a different light. Yifan bites his lower lip, rubs the heel of his palm over his eyes.

“You should just talk to him,” Lu Han says. He looks a little uncomfortable now, like he regrets bringing it up. Yifan wants to thank him, though, because Lu Han, for all his childish antics and love of making Yifan miserable, is a good friend. He’s just concerned.

“I will,” Yifan says. “It’s not that things are that bad. We spend weekends together all the time.” It’s not really the same, and he knows that. He does miss coming home from work to be able to have dinner with Yixing, to spend the night with him instead of just climbing straight into bed to sleep. He shakes those thoughts away for now though, and instead teases, “We can’t be like you and Baekhyun, you see each other _too much_ , if you ask me.”

“I’m his _editor_!!” Lu Han exclaims, slipping off the counter to take the kettle off the stove when it whistles. “Of course I see him a lot.”

"You’ve been his editor for a year, but now that you’ve started dating...” Yifan makes a disgusted face. “It's been a few months and you're still all over each other.”

"We're no worse than you and Yixing were when you finally got together," Lu Han quips, smirking. "All those years of being best friends suddenly turning into making out in front of everyone and Yixing always sitting on your lap. Then the endless loving gazes!” He laughs. “Not that you didn't do that _before_ you got together--"

"Okay, okay, shut _up_ ," Yifan says, shoving at Lu Han's shoulder, face burning in embarrassment. He remembers that time well because everything had been so new, so different. Instead of thinking of how much he wanted to kiss Yixing, he just _could_ , and it had been an amazing change in their relationship.

Lu Han laughs louder, the way that makes his face look a little unhinged, and Yifan rolls his eyes, flicks a finger at Lu Han’s stupid hair. Lu Han just hands Yifan two mugs of tea in response, then takes the other two in his own hands. He leads them back out to join their boyfriends, and Yixing instantly peels away from Baekhyun to curl into Yifan's lap on the armchair. He plucks the mug with an owl painted on it from Yifan’s hands and sips with a smile on his face.

Baekhyun tosses his manhwa onto Yixing's lap. "You should read it too, Yifan."

Yifan snorts. "No, thanks," he says. "I've read enough of them to last me a lifetime."

"He just likes your other series more," Yixing says, smirking at Baekhyun. "I've heard him grumbling on about what's going to happen between Soojung and Jaeseop."

"Yixing!" Yifan hisses, flushing, because that was something he wanted to take to the grave. Yixing just giggles and sips at his tea, blinking innocently at him like he didn't just give Baekhyun prime material to mock him for the rest of his life.

Baekhyun grins excitedly, leans forward and says, "I could tell you!!"

"Instead of telling him, go _write_ it," Lu Han says, surprisingly stern. He punches Baekhyun’s shoulder playfully and points down the hall to his study that Baekhyun practically takes over when he stays here with him.

"Slave driver," Baekhyun grumbles, but he dutifully gets off the couch. He waves at Yifan and Yixing and laughs when Lu Han smacks his ass before heading off down the hall.

"We should probably go, too," Yixing says. "It's getting late." He slips off of Yifan’s lap, sets the mug down onto the coffee table. Lu Han hands him his bag from the where it’s resting against the side of the couch and Yixing slides the strap over his shoulder. “Thanks for having me over unexpectedly,” he says, poking Lu Han in the cheek.

Lu Han laughs and tackles him into a headlock. “Hey, you’re always welcome here,” he says. “I mean, I don’t know how you manage to live without needing constant breaks from Yifan’s lameness.”

Yifan rolls his eyes, but his lips tug into an amused smile despite himself. Yixing just laughs, leans into Lu Han’s ear and whispers, still loud enough that Yifan can hear, “It’s okay, I just tune him out a lot. He’s just never noticed.”

“Terrible,” Yifan mutters, setting his mug onto the table as well and pretending to feel offended as he turns away from both of them and heads for the door. He hears them laugh behind him and then Yixing is hooking an arm through his, a silent apology, and Yifan shakes his head, flicks Yixing’s forehead with a finger. He reaches over and punches Lu Han in the shoulder.

“Hey! What was that for?” Lu Han yelps, rubbing at his arm.

“You’re an awful friend,” Yifan says as he slips into his shoes, and there’s no bite to his voice. When Lu Han pouts, Yifan offers him a small smile and adds, “Thanks for the coffee. We’ll see you later?”

“Sure,” he says with a big smile. “Dinner this weekend or something.”

Yixing nods excitedly and waves goodbye, pulling Yifan out the door and down the hall to the elevator. Once inside, Yixing slips his right hand into Yifan’s left between them and leans his head on Yifan’s shoulder, lets out a long breath.

“Tired?” Yifan asks, brushing Yixing’s bangs back from his face. “You know that coffee’s gonna keep you up for another few hours now.”

“Why’d you let me drink it then?” Yixing grumbles into his sleeve. “At least you’ll be stuck awake with me.”

“No chance. I’m so exhausted I know I’m going to fall asleep the second I get into bed,” Yifan says as they head out down the street, the late night air cool against his skin. The streets are empty enough that Yixing doesn’t untangle their hands and sticks close to Yifan, their shoulders pressed together between them as they walk.

“How boring,” Yixing says with a sigh, shaking his head. “Maybe I’ll put in a movie then. I’ll probably fall asleep halfway through.”

“You do have work in the morning,” Yifan reminds him with a nudge.

“No classes until after noon, and my office hours are after that so I can sleep in a bit,” Yixing says grinning. “We can have breakfast together tomorrow, before you go.”

Yifan makes a soft noise of content at that, squeezes Yixing’s hand before letting go as they approach where he parked the car two blocks down. “That would be nice,” he says, sliding into the driver’s seat, and in the safety of the car, he doesn’t mind leaning over to draw Yixing into a soft kiss. Yixing’s lips pull into a smile as he kisses back and Yifan cups his face in his hands.

“So,” Yixing says when they break apart, and Yifan shifts the car into gear and steers out onto the street, “about that puppy.”

“Keep dreaming,” Yifan replies with a laugh, and he reaches over to take Yixing’s hand in his.

“It would be nice though, right?” he asks, lacing their fingers together and rubbing his thumb over Yifan’s knuckles.

“Someday,” Yifan says, maybe even promises. Someday, in the future, maybe they could move to a nicer neighborhood, a bigger apartment, one that allows pets. Maybe they’ll even find their own house, their own family. It’s not something he’s too worried about at the moment, because, despite any problems they might have, like Yixing’s loneliness and Yifan’s demanding schedule, Yifan likes the way things are. Him and Yixing, together, just the two of them. After all the stress he had from asking Yixing to move in, to how easily it was for them to completely transform Yifan’s apartment into _their apartment_ , Yifan is happy with how things are right now. He doesn’t need anything to change. He’s always been a little afraid of it.

He glances over at Yixing who is staring intently down at their hands and tugs his own free to ruffle Yixing’s hair. “I think for now, just taking care of you is enough work.”

He gets a punch to the shoulder for his trouble, but Yixing is laughing and so Yifan does, too.

-

"For you," Yifan says, setting the tiny plush puppy onto Yixing's chest. Yixing blinks at it, looks up at Yifan, then back down at the puppy. He laughs, grabs it in both hands and sits up on the couch, pulls Yifan down to sit next to him.

"It's so cute," he says happily, which is just what Yifan wanted to hear. It makes the fact that he went into a kids store to buy the little toy worth it. "What's it for?" Yixing says, but he's smirking slightly. He knows exactly why Yifan bought it for him, but he just wants to make Yifan say it.

"Well, since we can't have a real one, I thought this would be a good compromise," he says, purposely not looking at Yixing and instead at the toy. It is kind of cute. Soft and a mix of brown and white, with a red collar and a bone-shaped charm.

"Aww, you are so... _lame_ ," Yixing coos, his eyes bright as he reaches out to pinch Yifan's cheek. Yifan immediately retaliates by catching Yixing’s sides in a fierce tickle attack, and the apartment is suddenly filled with Yixing’s shrieks and giggles as he tries and fails to fight him off. Yifan relents eventually, grinning so wide his face hurts, and Yixing squirms away, back up against the armrest, looking flushed and adorable as he clutches the puppy to his chest. He stretches his legs out over Yifan’s lap and settles back comfortably, holding the puppy toy out at arms length like he’s inspecting it.

After a long moment, he grins and says, “I guess it’ll do. For now.” He turns the puppy around and nudges its nose against Yifan’s, and before Yifan can scowl and push him away, Yixing follows it up with a kiss of his own, soft lips pressing to the tip of his nose and then dropping down to fit against Yifan’s mouth. “You’re lucky I like you so much.” His smile is beautifully bright as he retreats, eyes curving into crescents as he flops back against the couch and holds the toy to his chest.

Yifan shakes his head in amusement, pats Yixing’s knee with a hand. “Yeah,” he says, a smile of his own pulling at the corner of his lips, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> i debated for awhile about who to pair with luhan and when i thought of baekhyun it just sort of fit in my head. hopefully you enjoyed them as well as i did writing them! :3 i have some other little ideas for this verse swimming around in my head so i will try to write more soon! ANYWAY thank you for reading and commenting so much!! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ♡♡ i’m really glad people like this little verse. (*´∀`*)


End file.
